


Partenaires

by MissCactus



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Barnaby, post-serie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir un partenaire, Barnaby avait d'abord cru à une blague.





	Partenaires

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Partenaire. Etant donné que je viens de finir Tiger & Bunny il y a quelques jours et que je voulais vraiment écrire sur ce fandom, ce thème est arrivé pile au bon moment ! J'ai été tellement heureuse en le voyant, il est parfait et j'ai pu me lancer sur Kotetsu et Bunny en poussant un peu plus que mon premier OS c:

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir un partenaire, Barnaby avait d'abord cru à une blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût, mais une blague tout de même.

Et pourtant, le lendemain même, alors qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois dans le cadre de son travail son... _partenaire_ , Barnaby avait pris conscience de l'énormité de la chose.

Kaburagi Kotetsu, plus connu sous le nom de Wild Tiger, était une catastrophe. Il avait une vision des héros qui était complètement dépassée, ne cessait de foncer dans le tas au lieu de prendre le temps d'analyser ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, était beaucoup trop naïf et il en passait.

Les premiers jours, les premières _semaines_ , avaient été insupportables. Barnaby avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois à changer de partenaire. N'importe qui, même Origami, ferait l'affaire.

Mais tous avaient été catégoriques, Kotetsu et lui formaient la combinaison parfaite.

Franchement, il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi. Leur travail d'équipe était inexistant, ils ressemblaient plus à deux héros faisant leur travail chacun de leur côté plutôt qu'à des partenaires. Mais, n'ayant pas le choix, ils continuaient à faire équipe. Ce qui consistait simplement à faire leur travail en essayant de ne pas trop gêner l'autre.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jake ne réapparaisse, jusqu'à ce que Ouroboros revienne le hanter.

A ce moment, Barnaby avait pris conscience des qualités de son partenaire. Et ce sentiment ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour, de prendre une ampleur telle qu'il avait du mal à le cacher.

Kotetsu était un homme juste avec des valeurs et des principes qu'il respectait. Il faisait de son mieux pour sauver le plus de personnes possibles, peu importe les dommages matériels qu'il faisait. Il continuait à utiliser ce surnom horrible, ce « Bunny » qu'il détestait, mais étrangement il s'était surpris à arrêter petit à petit de le lui reprocher.

Et une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il appréciait sa compagnie et le fait que travailler avec lui ne le dérangeait absolument plus, Barnaby avait compris.

Il avait compris que c'était sa vision entière qui avait changé, que lui-même avait changé et que c'était grâce à Kotetsu.

Lorsque Kotetsu avait décidé de démissionner, il n'avait pas hésité avant de faire de même. Continuer sans lui ? On lui avait même proposé un nouveau partenaire... Certainement pas ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Wild Tiger à ses côtés.

Mais alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à enfouir ses sentiments au bout d'une longue année de solitude, alors qu'il commençait à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, il avait eu le malheur de reprendre une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

HERO TV.

Le retour de Wild Tiger.

Et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour qu'il se retrouve dehors, courant pour chercher son costume.

Aujourd'hui, le duo Tiger & Barnaby revenait sur scène.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
